Red in the Rose
by helvengurl
Summary: Owl City always seems to make me think of Break. This is BreakxAlice FTW! with quotes, the title only the begining! So, Everyone annoys Alice. But, maybe Break can become a little less annoying. If he would, you know, TALK to her. might go up to T later
1. Chapter 1

_I'd like to make myself _

_Believe,_

_That planet Earth,_

_Turns_

_Slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather be_

_Awake when I'm asleep, _

_Because everything is never as it seems_

I never asked the Clown why he did what he did. I knew why Gil had to come, and Oz, but not Break. Break had no business being there. Of course, Break had no business being anywhere near me, as far as I was concerned. Him and his sweets. Blech. I'd much rather have nice, salty meats. I swear that clown sticks another pastry in my mouth; I'll shove a knuckle sandwich in his.

I also had yet to ask Seaweed Head why in the hell he was so weird there… like he was going to kill me, or something.

And I had yet to ask Oz about how in the hell he got my scythe, too. No one touches her! I don't care if he is my manservant. She's mine and I had her way before he touched her. He won't touch her again.

But somehow, all of this got over-shadowed by the stupid clown going off and almost killing himself.

And _stupid _Oz wasn't doing any of the things Sharon's books said he would! He hasn't kissed me, or protected me! He hasn't swept me away, or anything. He most certainly hasn't ridden off into the sunset with me, either. Stupid Sharon. Stupid everyone! I made no secret of my anger as I glowered at my tea, either.

"Miss Alice?" Break inquired

"What?" I said; my tone clearly harsh and pissed off.

"Here!" he giggled as he pushed a pastry in my mouth (chocolate. Yuck).

"You stupid clown!" I stood up and hit him on the head hard. "I don't want a stupid pastry! I WANT MEAT!"

Break simply blinked, shrugged, and popped in a red lollipop.

"I want chicken, and beef! I want ham, and bacon and pork chops! I want venison, and white and dark meat! I want squirrel, and rabbit!"

"My dear, I have a question." Break propped his head up on his hands, "If you want to eat rabbit meat, doesn't that mean you have cannibalistic tendencies?" Sharon had taught me that word a long time ago- something about eating your own kind- I went to hit him on the head again, and all he did was duck out of the way, and go under the table. After a minute, he still hadn't come out, and I looked under and he had disappeared. Stupid clown. Convinced this time, I was going to figure out how he disappeared, I started to crawl underneath it, until I hear Gil suppressing laughter. In the process of getting out, I hit my head on the table (Who made them hard anyways?), and when I stood up, I saw all three of them suppressing giggles.

"What in the hell is wrong with you guys?" I gave them all a death glare, but it didn't help matters. "Oz! What are you doing here still? I said I wanted meat! As my manservant, you need to go get it."

He pursed his lips and nodded his head, "Yes Alice."

I could have sworn I heard something behind me, and turned around to see what it was. Nothing was there. Then, there was a knock on the door. Thinking Oz was finally of some use, and had brought up more meat than he could handle by himself, I stomped over and opened the door with, "Finally, you useless manservant."

And no one was there.

"YOU STUPID CLOWN I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"I screamed, sweeping a gaze over the room that surely should have been followed by it all spontaneously combusting in hellfire. He was nowhere to be seen. "That's it! I can't take you idiots anymore!" and I stomped out the open doors.

Break poked his head down from the canopy on the bed. "What's her problem?"

Everyone blinked at Break, and Oz came staggering in. "Here's your meat, Alice." And he dropped in on the table.

"Oh, she just had a fit and left." Break stated with a giggle, and popped a candy in his mouth. "Oh, and I almost Forgot, Milady." He handed Sharon a note with a flourish. "For you."

Sharon opened the envelope and read aloud, "You and your acquaintances are invited to a formal dinner followed by dancing. Yours Truly, The Head of the Household."

"Will you be my date, Sharon-chan?" Oz immediately flew to her side and begged.

"Oh goody!" Break declared, "I love dancing!"

_Grammar and Fashion_

_Models and Magazines_

_A striking one-way entrance_

_Beauty and passion_

_Stardust and high-class scenes_

_Of popular teens_


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize I never set the time frame for you all, but it's right after chapter 44. I got the idea for dancing/ball thing after reading Bloodypleasures story, so if it sounds like hers, it was not intended to. ;)**

_Are you out there?_

_Where the rainy days begin?_

_To feel rather sad-_

_And the walls are closing in_

_Like the Darkness around me_

_It's so hard to look away,_

_When the Daylight doesn't ever stay,_

_Above this dull apartment view_

_Oh I will surround you_

I don't know what happened. I really don't. All I really know is that I was angry and bored, and it was rainy outside; a combination that equaled trouble. After sitting in my bedroom, fuming, I decided I wanted answers, and I wanted them _now_. I knew Gil was there at the Abyss because Oz was (What were they, anyway? Tethered at the waist? He's my property.). I knew I was there for my memories. What was Break there for?

I mean, Break was always in places he shouldn't be, and he always seems to know about everyone. But, _who_ was Break? I mean, in all of Sharon's Novels, Oz was the Prince, Gil was his loyal friend, and I was the princess. Sharon was my elder sister, and so, where did Break fit in? That's just it. He didn't. He didn't fit anywhere in my story. So I want answers.

Stomping down the hallway, I made my way to his room, all but pounding down the door as I yelled, "OPEN UP YOU CRAZY CLOWN!" The doors never opened, though. I saw his thin fingers lace over my eyes, knitting them together so that I could not see through them, and leaving me in darkness.

"Shush, Miss. Alice, or you'll wake the baby!" I'd know that voice anywhere. It was as recognizable to me as Oz's faint tug on me when we were near.

Letting his fingers down from my eyes, I realized we were in his room. "I demand you tell me just how you do that, you clown! And what in the hell were you doing at the Abyss?"

"Now, now, Miss Alice," Break turned and admonished me slightly, "you can only have one answered." He smiled and waggled his finger back and forth.

"Fine." Anger seethed within me, waiting for the right moment to manifest itself into a nice, solid clunk on the head for someone. "I want to know-" I faltered. Which did I want to know more- whether or not he could hurt Oz or how he did that nifty trick?

"Ah. I see the dilemma. You don't know which to ask!" he twirled uselessly around the room. Stupid clown. Stupid, useless clown. "Well, how about this proposal-" Emily tittered from his shoulder, "You come to the dance with me and you can decide what question you want answered."

I looked at the clothes I had on- they were the same as always. "I'm not dressed for a dance, stupid clown!" Really- who was the one who just hopped from the Abyss? Me or him? Then WHY was he so clueless?

"Silly, Silly Miss. Alice. You're going by what you see again!" He twirled around again, and when he stopped, he was holding a sage green dress.

"It looks like the color of vegetables!" I stuck my tongue out at it, even though I rather liked its collar- especially the way it was standing up, and the black petticoat under the green made it only slightly less repulsive.

So fine, I liked it, but I was not going to admit it to him. "I'll wear what I have on, thank you."

He looked at a pocket watch and I glanced over his shoulder at it. It wasn't even moving! "Well," he said briskly, holding out his arm, "It's time to go!" I kept my arms crossed over my chest.

"I will not hold your arm, stupid clown." I objected.

"Very well Miss Alice. All I require is a dance." He grinned.

Damn him.

The dinner was lacking any real meat. It really vexed me. What does a chain have to do to get some meat around here? Kill it herself? So really, I pushed things around on my plate.

Come time for the ball, I was quite nervous. I knew nothing of how to dance! After all, in the Abyss it wasn't a past-time of mine.

"Come, come Miss. Alice, it's time to dance!" Break offered his arm, and with a rather angry look on my face, I took it.

"I don't dance, Break." I said as he turned me around to face him, and went to put his hand on my waist. I promptly slapped it, and then blushed as I heard Emily titter and saw all of the other partners doing the same.

"Have you ever danced, Alice?" he leaned in to whisper.

I was silent.

"I thought so. I suppose I'll teach you." He didn't look at my feet, and just moved his own, counting quietly so only I could hear. After a few minutes of me floundering around, I managed to actually get the rhythm, until, eventually, Break stopped counting. _And I was still doing it right. _I looked up at him and smiled, and he was smiling too, but he didn't seem to really notice. Other times this would drive me quite bonkers, but this time I was quite happy he didn't seem to notice me smiling at him. I have a reputation of hating him, after all!

Gil was sniggering at me, and I went to stick my tongue out at him, but completely lost track of my feet, and ended up falling- falling face-first into Break, sending him flying backwards, and me right on top of him.

And my head cracked into his.

_And our lips were touching._

My eyes open in shock; I scrambled back off of him, and saw Gil laughing uncontrollably. Break was sitting up with a shocked but bemused smile on his face, and my cheeks were as red ad my coat.

"Stupid clown!" I yelled, "Stupid Seaweedhead!" and I stomped off.

For the second time.

_It's quite clear, _

_That I'm stuck here_

_So I'll devise a plan_

_And cut out a door_

_In my new_

_Living room floor_


	3. Chapter 3

_I wish I could cross my arms,_

_And cross your mind_

'_Cause I believe,_

_You don't fold your paper heart_

_It and wear it on your sleeve_

After a while of fuming, and upon hearing the gay chatter of returning dancers, I decided I was going to ask Break what in the hell his problem was. But as soon and I got to his door; I thought about if I knew the question I wanted to ask.

Who Break was, or how that crafty guy appeared and disappeared in random cupboards, tables, and closets? I stood outside a few moments, toying with my lower lip, and I didn't realize that I was just standing there staring at his door until a loud creak interrupted my thoughts._ There is no way I was thinking about that- kiss- or accident or whatever._

I stormed back to my room again, feeling childish and indignant. All of which, I was. I didn't bother to change my clothes, and crawled into bed, and fell unhappily to sleep.

"_No. No." I run through the halls, everywhere seeing dead bodies. I keep on thinking that this has something to do with me. Blood is all over me, and my scythe- but I don't know why. It's everywhere._

"_For you. For him." A ghostly voice echoes. _

_I can hear them all screaming. In my mind they're dying over and over again. I can see Jack's limbs being torn off for the magic ritual. It's all playing- over and over. I swerve past a dead person as they stand up. Bile rises up in my throat as I cut off his head. I have to get to the tower. I'm not a murder. I'm not a murder._

_I don't know what is in there- only that if I save it some good may have come from it. I'm not a murder. I'm saving something._

_I can hear Jack's cry. It's loud and rips into my soul._

_Leaping up the steps- taking them two at a time- I finally reach the door._

_I grasp the cold metal of a knob._

_I turn it._

_I open it._

"NO NO NO." Alice's screams echo through the corridor. Gilbert is at the door, holding back Oz, who is also writhing in pain and straining to get in. Sharon is simpering- and I am unsure if it is because of Oz's pain, or Alice's. Alice is like a sister to my lady, but Oz holds her heart- something of which even in my blindness I am sure. The scent of all three of them is mingled with fear. Thanks to the Hatter- my chain- I can sense objects and people much better than others who are blind.

"What is occurring my lady?" I asked her, trying to calm her with a pat in her shoulder

"It's Alice, Xerxes. She's been crying out like this for some time, and Oz's seal is hurting him. Every time someone approaches the door, the get a terrible shock. I'm worried for her."

I walked to the door, feeling the crackling of energy, and turn and run down the hall to the library. _The window seat._ I need to crawl in it. Emily will create the pocket around us, we'll shoot into the Abyss, and she'll pull me out in Alice's room. I open the seat, crawl into it, and shut the lid.

_Te he Hatter! Come and play!_ Emily called, and the blackness swirled by as I thudded into Alice's closet. I hopped out, seeing the pure energy chaining her down as she thrashed and screamed out.

I paused a moment, staring at the horrible scene with a morbid respect of her power- which is largely untapped. I carefully walk around the bolts, going slowly and hoping one wouldn't head towards me. Finally reaching her, I reach for her, to shake her awake, and the energy bonds disappeared. I went to nudge her arm, and the energy came back, and she twisted my arm around, and pinned me to the ground. From her breath I knew she was snarling at me, her teeth were bared and her eyes were narrow slits. "No." she growled, "I need to protect her. I will protect her."

The change from the Alice I danced with earlier was frightening- Her smiling at me even though she wouldn't admit it- tripping on my feet- falling into me- the blush on her cheeks at her realization that we had- by accident- _kissed._ And then she turned to a chain- bloodthirsty and dangerous.

I had no idea how to stop her. So, doing the only thing I could, I leaned forward, whispering her name, "Alice" and she woke up, falling into my arms(For the second time, I realized) sobbing- something I knew she would neither admit to- and something I'd tell no one else of- and she cried to me.

"I don't want to remember," I looked down at her, before I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her.

"Then I'll gather your memories and keep them locked away so you can't." I whispered.

_All my life, I wish that I broke mirrors_

_Instead of promises_

'_Cause All I see,_

_Is a shattered conscious_

_Staring right back at me_


	4. Chapter 4

**All righty, buckle down for a LONG CHAPPIE (as in, you're in for about Three thousand words. Yeah. Freaky writing shit. I almost broke it up into about two chapters). Seriously. Also, the first part is Break's point of view; the second part is Alice's. :D I'm a little worried about Characterization. You think it's okay? Or are they too serious?**

_I am the Grey in the ghost, _

_That hides with your clothes, _

_Behind your closet door_

_I am the Green in the grass,_

_That bends back from_

_Underneath your feet_

_And I am the Blue, _

_In your back-alley view_

_Where the horizon and rooftops meet_

"Master Break? Where are you going?" Liam nagged me.

"Ah. Yes, about that, there's a low-class chain that's being rather bothersome." I smiled at him and popped in a lollipop.

"MASTER BREAK! YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! HAVE YOU YET FORGOTTEN YOU'RE BLI-" I knocked him a good one on the head.

"You get any louder and maybe even Lady Sharon will hear you!" I exclaimed.

"But- she's at the Nightray house with Elliot and Leo- no?" I just gave him an aggravated look. Why am I surrounded by imbeciles who don't know wit when they see it? "Well you aren't going by yourself. Let me go get Oz and-"

"No." I am not really the type to order, but my business is what started a few weeks ago, with Alice's whispered name and her bawling confession of preferring ignorance. She may have since told me not to worry, but I have heard her sniffle at night. (No I do not sit in her closet all night to make sure she is okay and she doesn't have a nightmare that grows as serious as the one a few weeks ago. Sometimes I stand and others I sleep. And I always leave before dawn breaks. She never knows I'm there. It just makes it easier to keep her from causing a ruckus and raising unneeded worry) When she finally sleeps, it is fitful and broken. I doubt she gets even an hour of decent sleep. Her cat naps during the day are even shorter than usual. "Liam, they are not to know of this."

"Well fine." I heard Liam set down his paper and pull on the hem of his jacket- a nervous twitch of his. "I'm coming with you then." I resisted the urge to laugh. I popped a candy in his mouth.

"How thoughtful of you, Liam."

"Not thoughtful, Master Break." He heaved a sigh, "Lady Sharon would have my head on a platter if anything happened to you."

"Well, I'll go get you better clothes for chain hunting." I grinned as he murmured his thanks and sat wearily on the table. I got my hand on the knob of my closet before Liam caught wind of my plan.

"MASTER BREAK DON'T YOU DARE!" He ran over and I leapt into the closet, holding it shut from the inside and giggling as Hatter opened the portal under me and Emily giggled. I joined her in her giggles, waving at Liam as he finally wrenched the door open. I waved goodbye as I shot through the portal. "DAMN YOU MASTER BREAK!" I heard him yell before his end of the portal closed. Hehe. Silly Hare.

I promptly fell from a tree, landing with a thud on the hard ground. Hatter had tracked the chain for me, and now the chain's trail of blood would undo it. I followed the scent of blood, until the ominous presence was almost unbearable. "Emily?" I whispered and she giggled, crawled under my hair, and into my empty eye socket. I grimaced as she called Hatter's power so that I could use her sight as my own. It hurt dreadfully until his power shrunk her. When I blinked, my sight became fuzzy, before clearing. This was our grand secret. I could see just as well with Emily, but only for perhaps an hour until the power would tax my seal too much.

"Well What a lovely contractor. You will make a lovely snack."

"I doubt so." I grinned at the oozing green ball of pus. So sure of his own intelligence. Well let's see what happens when he gets a taste of the Hatter.

"Oh I beg to differ. Does your flesh taste sweet- or salty?"

"Didn't your mother- or Alyss at the very least- ever inform you how unwise it was to play with your food?"

"Ah, but playing with my food makes it all the better to taste the terror."

I grinned. "Well you've feasted on the last bit of flesh you ever will." I ran at him, taking a flying leap, and when he went to hit me, Emily called the Hatter, who quickly pulled me through a portal (The quicker he does it, the more it hurts) and spat me out right above the chains disgusting head. As I dropped, I pulled out my sword, and embedded it in his head. The chain imploded, flinging me back and knocking me against a tree. I had Emily come out of my eye and Hatter took that power to help keep me standing instead of sinking into the darkness. My sword was somewhere, and I pulled Emily off of my shoulder, and sent her to find it. She would call me as soon as she found it. I turned to the mess of blood and goo, very upset that this particular chain was holding a particularly small memory- a locket. I sighed, got on my knees, ignoring the fact that the goo was all still warm and hoped perhaps the Hatter would help me sense the memory's proximity, and began to grip and trace every foreign chunk of matter.

As I was doing this disgusting task, I wondered if it was peculiar that I was wondering what Alice was doing- or if Liam, the dolt, had sent her after me. How would I explain crawling on all fours in disgusting chain goop? Although, supposing how I act in front of them all, it might not be so surprising.

I want a candy.

Damn this chain for soiling my hands so I can't get one.

When I finally triumphantly extracted the locket, I jumped up, and then promptly fell back on my butt into the goo. Lady Sharon will kill me for getting my jacket all muddled again. I ignored this though, and kissed it repeatedly, giggling with joy. Yes, I was quite bonkers. I swerved around when I heard Emily call me, bounded to where she was, and patted the ground until my hands grasped its hilt, and then, with some disgust from the peanut gallery, I noted, Emily crawled into my pocket. In a moment, Hatter had gathered us and sent us rocketing into my bedroom.

"Ugh!" I clattered on the floor. Emily tumbled out of my pocket, and without bothering to be ceremonious in placing her on my nightstand, I tumbled into the bathroom, peeled off my nasty clothes, threw them down the chute, and turned on the hot water and just stood there. The locket was around my neck- I didn't want to misplace something as precious as a memory. Oddly, it was even more-dare I say, _special_- because it was Alice's. I'm quite sure that it was due to that damned ball. If I hadn't wanted an interesting evening…

And DAMN IT if I hadn't made her dance. Then she wouldn't have fell into me and the unfortunate 'kiss'- for lack of a better term- would never have occurred. Perhaps the nightmare would have, but I wouldn't have been so off my rocker when dealing with her. Perhaps I still would have though. She, of all of the things I had seen in my life, was perhaps the most peculiar. A chain that looked and felt and acted human- who would have thought? I chewed my lip a minute before deciding I wasn't getting any cleaner than I already was, and turned off the water and stepped out of the tub.

And speaking of peculiar chains- guess who stepped through the bathroom door just as I wrapped the towel around me.

"STUPID CLOWN WHERE IN THE HELL H-" I smiled cheerily and waggled my fingers at her face- which might have been competing with her coat as the reddest thing in my blue and white bathroom. I could hear her holding in her breath and feel the aggravation. In fact, if I reached forward and put my hand on her face, I'm sure I could feel the heat rising off her skin.

"Miss Alice if you wanted to see me disrobed you need only ask!" I joked, hoping she'd stop standing there, her face frozen in the horrific realization that the only thing I had on was the towel I was clutching around my waist.

Alice being Alice, she didn't know how to respond, and she slugged me on the shoulder, "STUPID CLOWN! YOU SHOULD BATHE IN YOUR CLOTHES! IDIOT!" She slammed the door shut.

Not one to be out-done, I reverted to a more child-like state, "DAMN RABBIT! YOU DON'T BARGE INTO PEOPLES BATHROOMS AND NOT EXPECT SOMEONE TO BE HALF-NAKED!" I sighed and shook my head, splattering the mirror with water droplets. I went to the door, opened it, and felt Alice's smaller body in front of me, gave a shocked look at her, and slammed the door shut quickly.

"BREAK; DO YOU LIKE ME SEEING YOU HALF-NAKED?" She shrieked. Much to my dismay, I found a secret grin tweaking the corners of my lips.

"No." I said stoutly.

"WELL THEN WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she demanded.

"Err… Um… Alice?"

"WHAT BREAK, YOU IDIOT?" Huh. She called me by my name _two_ times. She _must_ be flustered.

"I... um… kind of have no clothes on this side of the door." I confessed, wanting to give anything to see her face right now.

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Um… would you mind dreadfully just grabbing the pants by my bed?" I shoved my underwear in the pocket, just like always, which would spare her the mortification of going through my under things.

"I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT, BREAK!" she declared.

"Well then, I guess I'll come prancing out with nothing but a towel." I grinned. Haha. I win.

"FINE I'M GETTING THEM- JUST FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STAY THERE." Obviously she was still mortified, if the volume of her voice was an effective barometer.

The door opened a crack and she dropped the pants inside. I tugged them on, prepared to run as though a bloodthirsty chain was on my tail and Hatter was otherwise incapacitated to get to my wardrobe. I opened the door, and started to head towards my wardrobe before I heard her gasp and I stopped in my tracks.

She reached out and touched my back very softly- and pain shot through me and I stiffened.

"Break- what happened to your back? It- it's bleeding. Where were you?"

I just move my mouth, and aggravated sounds came out.

"DAMN IT BREAK, WHERE WERE YOU?" She stood in front of me. She remembered as well as I what happened, even if she covered it up and acted tough. She knew she didn't want to remember. I could see it.

I looked at the ground, "Playing with Hatter, Alice, no worries." I flashed a big smile- incredibly fake, and damn her she knew my half truth when she heard it.

"I TOLD YOU NO CHAIN HUNTING! ESSPECIALLY NOT FOR ME! I WANT TO-" She stopped, and I knew she couldn't lie. "DAMN IT JUST LISTEN TO ME."

I raised my hand to hit him, but he looked at me, and he looked so tired. He looked worn and I felt bad for hitting him when he was injured.

"You may pretend otherwise, Alice, but I know whatever that nightmare was about scared you. It made you want to not remember. I know you aren't sleeping."

I crossed my arms, "My well-being is none of your business."

"Wrong Alice. It is. You all are. As The Pandora operative, I need to make sure everything runs in accordance with their laws, and cover if something doesn't."

For the first time I actually realized the clown was an adult, and really the one in charge. "What do you mean cover?" I demanded.

"Alice, one miss-step on your part and they will not hesitate to kill you."

I blinked. I needed to get out of here. I wasn't going to cry. "What in the hell am I to them? Huh?" I stomped my feet.

"To them you're-" he looked at the ground.

"I'm a what?" I yelled getting more indignant.

"Just a chain."

"AND I'M THE MOST POWERFUL THERE IS!" I yelled. But it didn't change the fact that I was just that- a chain. The hunted. And Break was their middle man. I was stupid. I was stupid for trying to find an excuse to come here and harass him. I was stupid to have agreed to the ball. I was just plain, across the board, stupid. I shook, but with anger or grief or sadness- or maybe a conglomeration of them, _oh I don't know._

"Alice-"I think Break wanted me to do something. Hug him or cry. Maybe he wanted to brush away the tears that were welling up and I was trying to beat back. His voice was awkward and strange. He was just looking away from me. He never really seemed to look at me any more. Maybe he was feeling guilty.

I hardly whispered the words that came next. "Break?" My voice wavered more than I meant it to.

He nodded his head- I knew he knew what I was going to ask. "I know the question I want answered."

He nodded his head again but wouldn't look at me.

"If I was to mess up, would you have to kill me? Could you kill me?" My heart didn't beat. My hands were balled into fists at my side and quaked. "Is that your job Break? To keep an eye on me?" He didn't answer.

He pulled out a lollipop and offered it to me, "Lollipop, Alice?" I knew the answer. Yes it was his job.

"Could you just kill me, like any other chain, Break?"

"Oh Alice," he tossed me a chocolate, "Would you like to know how I-"

"DAMN IT BREAK. ANSWER ME. WOULD YOU KILL ME LIKE ANY OTHER CHAIN? AM I JUST ANOTHER CHAIN FOR YOU TO HUNT?" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"No I wouldn't, Alice. You are not like any other Chain, so I would kill you differently."

"So you would? You would kill me? I'm just a chain? A pawn?"

He took a deep breath, "No Alice. You are like none of them. Killing you would prove highly difficult, and I am unsure but I think I would kill you only in the direst circumstance."

"Thank you, Break, for giving me a straight answer for once." I tried to keep my voice controlled, and I stormed out of the room. I needed to go cry somewhere.

So I ended up in the library, on the window seat, not really sleeping and surrounded by my stupid books that wouldn't save me in any circumstance. Break had been about and looking for me, I was told by a maid. I didn't care.

At least, until he showed up, leaning up against the wall by me. "Go away, hunter." I told him, but he just stood there.

"I've been lying."

"Doesn't make me feel better." I told him.

"Well it should. Is there room?" I pushed a book over so everything was covered.

"No."

He picked it up, and looked at it, (Upside down) and handed it to me. "Read it, please?"

"YOU!" I yelled.

"I can't," He took a deep breath; "It's also why I couldn't kill you, Alice."

"Oh really?" I was dubious.

"Alice," He felt around and grabbed my hand, waving it in front of him. His eyes were still. "Just like I'm the only one who knows about how bad the nightmare is, and that you are afraid to sleep, you know something about me." He blinked, "Alice, I'm completely blind. I have been since the almost-trip to the Abyss." I blinked.

"If I were to hurt Oz- You will have to. Oz or Sharon, Break. You will have to kill me. And you have to do it- because you can. Gil talks about it, but I know he can't because he knows Oz would be upset."

"Who's to say I can?" he said.

"I'm just a chain. You can."

I opened the book, and started reading aloud, but my voice was flat. I didn't bother doing special voices. After all, I was _just_ a _chain._

_I am the Black in the book,_

_The letters on the pages,_

_That you memorized_

_I am the Orange_

_In the overcast,_

_A color that you visualize_

_I am the White, in the walls,_

_That soaks up all the sound_

_When you cannot sleep_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm alone above the atmosphere,_

_And no one looking up,_

_Can find me here_

_Because I can close my eyes,_

_And disappear,_

_When I climb the stairs,_

_To watch the sun,_

_Above the Station walls,_

_The colors run,_

_To fill the Swimming pool, _

_When I am done_

I love sweetsy. I really do. :D First part is Alice and second part is Break :D

Break hovered over me, and it landed him many a fist in his mug. "Stupid clown!" I yelled, "Stop stealing my air!"

…

Well, _I_ thought it was very witty- at least, until he started shoving cakes and lollipops down my mouth. Oz got increasingly worried, because he hardly saw me aside from afternoon tea and the occasional mission. I wanted it that way, though. I was a chain. Soon I'd kill Oz and the closer I was to him, the stronger B-rabbit was. I could feel it. She threatened to come out any moment, and I tried to suppress her. Raven's seal was becoming less effective against her.

While everyone left me alone (I think Gil was secretly glad that I wasn't fighting with him over Oz.) Break would bounce in through my closet. He never did it as regularly as Oz did to ask if he could see me, and so I wasn't able to figure out how he did it, but oddly, I found around him, I was suddenly… _Hm, what was the word used in books..._ Oh! I remember! Around him I was _shy_. I, of course, rectified the situation by pretending nothing happened, and proceeded to pester him about the pretty locket he was wearing.

I mean, he was _always_ wearing it. I teased him about a girlfriend and he'd reply, "No Alice." I throw out something about him liking Sharon and he'd reply, "Alice, I most certainly like milady, but it is not hers." Until I fairly pounced on him and tried to take the locket until he would tell me. Unfortunately for me, for such a scraggily contractor he was surprisingly nimble and strong. He won every time, damn clo-

"STUPID CLOWN!" I yelled and tackled him from my pouncing position by the door. I'd planned this for quite some time. Because he was surprised, I think, I managed to wrench the locket from his chest and I ran out to the balcony, and was dancing around on the railing. "Ha ha ha ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him and held the locket triumphantly above his head. When he lunged for me, I hopped up, and grabbing the edge of the roof, and I swung up onto it. I stuck my tongue out again, and Break did the same thing I did, and swung up so he was by me on the roof. I stuck my foot in his face, and tried to wrench the locket open.

"What's in this stupid thing?" I yelled.

"Alice, just give it to me!" He reached for the locket, but I yanked it back.

"Just tell me whose it is and I'll give it back."

"MY MOTHERS!" I lied. It was hers, and it was a memory, but I wouldn't let her have it, for both the reason that I told her I wouldn't let her get hurt, and the fact that, I liked it. I liked protecting her like I protected Lady Sharon. She stopped.

"It's your mothers?" She suddenly handled it much more gently. "I'm sorry." She apologized, but I'll admit, I liked the fact that she was laughing. She handed the locket back, and for a moment, I think she sensed that it wasn't my mothers. I took it from her for a moment, and a guilty feeling washed over me as I looked at the locket.

_I just lied to Alice._ A part of me felt guilty, because for all my riddles and secrets, I never lied to people. Lying seemed a downright ungentlemanly thing to do. I sat down by her on the roof, and a wind came by, sending shivers down Alice's spine- the silly girl forgot her coat! After a few moments, I pulled off my coat and wrapped it around her. I had yet to let go of the locket, my knuckles going white from the grip that I was keeping on it. I wanted her to remember in a way- I wanted her not to be missing a part of herself, but I also didn't want her to be upset with what she found. I didn't want any realizations to murder the human part of her.

"Break?" Her voice wafted up to me, as uncertainly as her voice can be, "What does the Will of the Abyss look like? Is she beautiful?"

I shook my head at her for a minute before I sighed. Alyss looked like Alice- but were they the same? One took away my sight; one cave me something to see and chuckle at. One plunged me in darkness; one brightened my day. One was cold; one was warm and quite visibly alive. One inspired Fear, hatred, and revenge; one inspired my protection- however unneeded it was, and laughter, and... Well, I wasn't so sure what the last one was. Was it companionship or something quite more than that?

"No. She's horrible. She's very unlike you, Alice. Very much unlike you. You see, you are just so quirky and wonderfully alive, and she's just so cold and… well… dead." I patted her head, and she was very quiet- a first for her, as I was waiting to be pummeled for spewing my nonsense.

I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the exotic scent of the air around us, before I felt her scoot close to me, and pick up my arm and wrap it around her. I could feel the heat rise off of her face from her blush, and I chuckled at that silly rabbit.

"I'm just cold, you stupid clown." She declared.

"Of course, Alice. Of course." I held her just a little tighter to banish the cold from her.

"I'm cold, Break. Like The Will of the Abyss."

I stopped everything-my thoughts, my movements, my breath, and hell, even my heart inexplicably stopped, too. Was this how she was without her memories? Was she cold like Alyss? I turned her face to mine, shocked for a moment that I wanted to kiss away the tears that were flowing down her face. "Give me your hand, Alice." She dutifully held it out, and I opened up the locket. "It's not my mother's, it's a memory. I lied." She pulled away from me, and the sudden lack of her body pressed against mine made me realize how cold it was up on the roof. "And you are not cold, because you will remember. And I will help you. I'll make sure you don't go blind like me, Alice. Now grab the other half of the locket, Alice, and pull. I will be here to make sure everything is fine. We'll remember your past together." She grabbed the other half.

And then we pulled.

_When you are lying _

_Half asleep_

_In your room_

_Unaware if it is midnight, or afternoon_

_Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell_

_It could be raining but then you can never tell_

_If you're alone in this awful downpour,_

_Then struggle free_

_And paddle out the cellar door._


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? One more chapter after this and then Red in the Rose is complete! What? You don't believe me? That's okay. I don't want to bore you all with four consecutive chapters on memories, and they'd end up being rather short. This is perhaps a month after the last chapter, ja? That way she's gone through a few memories. ^^ Originally I was thinking ten chapters, but ten chapters seem like too many now. Plus, I need to work on other Fan fictions, including my SharonxBreak one in its drafting stages! This should be a relatively long chapter, but I hope you won't mind too dreadfully much. First part is Break's- the second is Alice's!**

_Please take a good long_

_Look at your textbook,_

'_Cause I'm history_

_When I strap my helmet on,_

_I'll be long gone, _

'_Cause I've been dying to leave_

_Yeah, I'll ride the Range_

_And hide all my loose change_

_In my bedroom_

She fell against me. This time the memory was a match. Each time she broke a memory, she fell into a sleep-like state. The Locket held a memory of her mother and father; the small statue was a memory of Gil (!) playing with her in the tower under Jack's order. A small piece of fabric was a memory of her maid sewing a dress for her.

We allowed no one to know that she was recovering her memories. I had no doubt that if Pandora knew of the secret missions and that I helped her recover her memories as opposed to ensuring their moles were undetected, they would remove me from my position and place someone else there to keep an eye on things. It's a good thing I was used to running in circles around them. Now I ran circles around them with her. We were partners in crime.

I picked her up; glad she wasn't protesting or even murmuring in her sleep. I laid her on my bed, and sat back. Propping my feet up on the edge of the bed, all that was left was the waiting game. Lucky me, I was a very patient fellow.

Unfortunately, my mind was not something that I could simply turn off. Even as I sat there each time, waiting for her to wake up, (And once I crawled into the bed by her and fell asleep. The barrage of pillows next morning, coupled with her shrieking at me over what a pervert I was, taught me my lesson. Even asleep, Alice could not handle any slightly friendly gesture without violent retaliation) my mind wandered-

But only so far as her.

I only thought of her and how to protect her while she was like this. Emily teased me about it endlessly, and I had no reprieve. But still, I knew I couldn't deny it anymore. What had started as simple amusement and a freak accident had turned into something that I was afraid to label. 'Like' was too weak a word for the overwhelming protection I felt towards her, but 'Love' was simply too hefty a word to attach to how I felt when she still acted as though nothing had occurred.

I don't know why precisely I decided to do it (other than the fact that boredom was to blame for every other crazy thing I had ever done as well), but I stood up, and then sat by her sleeping form. I used my fingers to trace her face. I didn't realize how quickly I had forgotten what she looked like. It was all a blurred photograph, but with my fingertips, I erased the smog from my mind. My mistake came when I allowed my fingers to trace her lips. I don't know why, but somehow, I wanted to kiss her. Almost in a trance, I lowered myself to her and faltered. How could I be even entertaining the idea of something like this?

Thank god I faltered, because if not, Alice would have woken up to the peculiar feel of my lips against hers, and every accusation of perversion she had thrown at me would have been completely true. Kissing sleeping, human chains? Check! Thinking of her when I shouldn't? Check!

I was indeed a sad case.

She sat up quickly, bumping my forehead with hers. Not one to miss a beat, "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID CLOWN?"

"Making sure you were still breathing, stupid rabbit." I received a smack upside my head. I deserved no less.

There was an awkward moment when neither of us would look at each other, before Liam saved me with the announcement from the door, "Mission, Break! Meet in the front! Oz and Gil have gone ahead and will meet you at the place where the chain is supposed to be!"

"Thank you, Liam!" I shouted, and went to go and stand up, but then I felt Alice's fingers wrap around my wrist, and tug me back down on the bed. Before I could ask what she needed, she planted a kiss on my cheek and then tromped out the door.

For once I was stunned, and I said nothing. As though nothing had happened (And something I was all too eager to oblige) she stated when I hopped in the carriage, "You know, you stupid clown, if we did that freaky teleport thing you do, then we'd be there already."

I grinned, "A little mystery is always good, Alice." I bit back the retort about if I'm such a 'stupid clown' why she has been around me so much lately- I didn't want to point out that fact and be hit. There was no easy escape when you are trapped in a carriage with a perturbed Chain.

Terse silence settled on us, and I decided that that was no good either. I poked her.

"What was that for, you stupid clown?" she demanded.

"I do not know, Alice. I seemed to have momentarily lost control of my motor functions" I giggled.

"DON'T POKE ME." I grinned and held my finger an inch in front of her face.

"I'M NOT POKING YOU." I wiggled it "SEE! NOT TOUCHING YOU!"

* "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY FACE!"

"MY HAND ISN'T ON YOUR FACE, IT'S ON MY WRIST!" She bit down. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I promptly stuck my finger in my mouth to get rid of the blood.

"You shouldn't have been waving it around in my face like it was some tasty sausage." She said somewhat haughtily.

I extracted the finger from my mouth, and with a petulant pout, I offered it to her again "It hurts. Kiss it and make it better." I said without thinking. (And reverting to the mental state of a three-year-old as well, I realize.)

Apparently I wasn't the only one who was acting before thinking, because she kissed it, and then we both sat there and stared at each other before both of us blushed and scooted as far away from each other as we could get, and riding the rest of the way in silence.

Dumbass clown. Acting like a three-year old and tricking me into kissing his finger. Damn him! How dare he trick a First-Class Chain into kissing him! Especially with such a pitiful Chain, himself.

I hopped out of the carriage as it pulled to a stop, and Break, (For once in his life!) left the carriage through the same door I did.

We made our way through the smoke, until we reached where Gil and Oz were waiting. "Let's stop wasting our time." I declared, and with a bit of a curious glance from Oz, Break and Gil led the way.

After a moment, Oz lost his mind and hugged me. I promptly hit him and he fell on his ass in the dirt. I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on his face. He got up, brushed off his clothes, and then looked away a bit forlornly. I tried not to look at him, and I started to blush as I realized I had rather hoped it was Break who was hugging me. I thought back to the memory, and blushed even more.

Oz tugged on my hand a moment and I tried not look at him. I felt insanely like I was betraying him or hiding something from him, but also shame at the growing part of me that didn't want him to hug me or kiss me either. It seemed more and more, those thoughts were reserved for Break.

I don't know how Oz always knew, but he kissed me on the cheek. "It's okay, Alice. I don't need to know everything just that you're okay." My eyes started leaking. He smiled at me and offered me a piece of jerky. "Alice, promise me you'll always talk to me and not get angry when I flirt with Sharon, if I have to share you." I grabbed it away from him and chewed on the hunk of salty meat moodily.

"Fine. I'll share with Sharon."

Soon we managed to get to the chain, and I perked up considerably when I realized I could fight it. Break was cautious and hung back, and as usual, Gil stood between Oz and me.

"Yay!" I did a little victory dance. "Silly clown. You shouldn't be so cowardly!"

"Alice, it was too easy to find him." He whispered to me.

I was not about to listen to the clown. I could take this one down with one swipe of my scythe. Whenever I fought, I always felt much less confused when I was finished. And lately, combined with the most recent memory and the odd swell of feeling in me every time Break spoke to me, I was always very confused.

"Well, it will be easy to kill him too." I reasoned, and I started to leap up the rocks and figure out how to best hop down on him. B-Rabbit was clawing to get out, and I decided I would not prevent her now. I crouched on the precipice a moment, looking down on my prey before I hopped out.

The wind swirled by me. My scythe materialized.

"The Will said if I stayed still enough you would get me. Now I'll take you all down with me! She'll be so happy!" The chain almost giggled. I cried out in anger. I must protect Oz, and Break. I suppose that means the Seaweedhead too. I heard Oz cry out, and I looked over to see him crumpled in pain. Break shoved them into a cave in the large stone mound I had just scaled, and then the pain hit me. The pain hit me and then my eyes widened as I saw what the chain was doing.

The chain was exploding itself.

I fell, plummeting fast towards the ground. I heard Break call my name, and suddenly he appeared above me, grabbing my wrist and rolling so he was under me as we hit the ground. He was very still for a moment, and I panicked. Break couldn't be! No- it- no! I started to whimper as I tried to shake him awake, until eventually, after what seemed an eternity, he moaned.

I slung his arm around me, and we started to make our way to the cave as quickly as possible. Without any warning, Break shoved me down into a small crack between two rocks. He fell on top of me, his arms wrapped around my chest and pulling me tightly to him. "Cover your skin," he gasped in my ears. I pulled my knees back and he pulled me closer so that his coat could wrap around us. He buried his face on my shoulder, and I buried my face on his. I saw his neck was exposed, and wrapped my arms around it, hoping to protect some part of him like he was protecting me.

It dawned on me for a moment that he was using his own body to protect me. Break… he was… protecting me, with his very being.

All of this only happened in a few seconds, even though it seemed like an eternity to me.

The only thing that lasted longer was when the chain exploded, and I heard Break's agonized screams as the heat burned him. It burned through his coat and his skin almost boiled. I was burning too, but not as bas as he was. I tried not to cry, but Breaks screams went down deep to my soul, and I said the only thing I could think at the moment, because I was sure Break wasn't going to survive.

"Break, Break, listen to me!"

He screamed louder.

"BREAK!"

He gasped and tried not to cry out.

I maneuvered my face so I could reach his.

"I love you, Break."

And I pressed my lips against his, and he sagged against me.

His eyes closed.

And we plummeted into the Abyss.

_I've had just about enough_

_Of quote:_

"_Diamonds in the Rough"_

_Because my backbone, is paper-thin,_

_Get me out of this cavern_

_Before I cave in_

_If the bombs go off,_

_The sun will still be shining_

_Because you've heard it said…_

_Every mushroom cloud has a silver lining_

***End note: yes, I stole it from Sherlock Holmes. SHHHH.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know the drill now, first part is Break's, second is Alice's.**

_Affection,_

_The gifted architect,_

_Is making, _

_A draft,_

_In beautiful design,_

_The options…_

_Impossibilities_

_Are endless, when we_

_Connect and re-align_

Her lips touched mine, and she screamed the words so I could hear over the din of the explosion. _"I love you." _ A satisfaction filled me. I don't know why, but I knew my Alice was safe, and I knew my Alice would not leave me alone, ever. And then, floating in the darkness, I heard her words.

"_Break, I almost forgot to tell you about the memory. It was me. And it was __**you.**__ Break, do you remember anything, anything from Sabrie at all? Or have you been secretly like me, not remembering anything before the Abyss? Break, if you have, it's all okay now, because I know what you were."_

"_Break, I was supposed to marry Jack. I was a Nightray, and Jack was a Vesalius. It was going to be a treaty between the two houses. You were my manservant though. The night of the Tragedy of Sabrie, we were going to run away."_

"_Break, we were going to leave because we loved one another."_

"_We were going to secretly get married."_

I was jerked back into consciousness, as I realized what had occurred so long ago. Even before the Abyss, when I was whole and untouched, Alice loved me. I couldn't help but let out a gleeful giggle.

"Ah, Break, there you are." The voice was similar to Alice's, but different. It was older, smoother, in many ways, very seductive. Every muscle tightened in my body, and pain seared through me again.

Her hands ran along my back and chest, like cool water. I wanted to move, to run, but I realize she had me tied up. "What was that giggle for, fool? Did you remember what that pitiful chain was wailing when I happened on you?" She smiled widely as she came into my view- _Wait, I could see? -_ "We were supposed to get married! We were going to run away! Break, you stupid clown, don't you dare leave me! YOU HEAR ME YOU DOLT! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

Anger flared up in me at her tone. It was so patronizing, jealous. "Alyss," I hissed at her.

"Oh, you two are so cute! That's what she did when she saw me too." She put her finger on my lips, and I bit her. She pouted and brought it up to her lips and lapped up the blood and started to walk away from me. "She wasn't a problem when I told her I would heal you though! No, not a problem at all- Well, except for when she begged me not to let you know that I had healed you." She turned around and smiled, "Oops!"

"Damn you!" I yelled.

"Naughty naughty! Use your inside voice, Xerxes!"

"I will after I dismember you!" I wanted down. I wanted to _end_ her. She stole my sight, yes- but hurting my Alice was more than I could stand for.

"Silly," she smiled and just momentarily, she flashed into someone who looked precisely like Alice. "Don't you worry. Your Alice is just fine. In fact, I was about to go see her before you woke up."

"Alyss, if you lay a hand on her, I will kill you with glee."

"Oh Xerxes, you can stop the melodrama. I'll treat her well. She's my second-favorite plaything, after you!" she smiled and pulled me close to one of the windows in her 'playroom.' "Don't yell too loudly, Break. She can't hear you and my other playthings are sleeping. She can't see you either, so don't try that." With a giggle she disappeared for a moment, until I saw her by Alice. She looked by me and gave an evil smile.

Alyss would die.

"Oh Alice!" I turned to see her prancing over to me. I didn't see Break. Hopefully that meant he was still knocked out and didn't know I had signed a contract with the Devil. "Break is healed." I almost fell at her feet, because Break was healed and alive, but pride prevented me.

I stuck my hands on my hips and said, "It took you long enough. I'll take him and be on my way."

"Sit _down, _Alice." She pushed me down to the ground. "You will not leave so easily, you know. I provided you with a service, now I want a payment." She smiled warmly, pulling a piece of my hair out of the way and bent down to whisper in my ear, "For Break's healing, I require you to stay with me as my loyal plaything."

I sat there for a moment. Break protected me and Oz, when it would have been better to kill me. I had delivered him to his worst enemy to have him healed- and now the debt would be his. Or, right now, I could protect him and agree.

"I'll do it on the condition you let Break go, Alyss."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "How about this," she snapped her fingers, and what looked like hundreds of Breaks, strung up like puppets, dropped from a nonexistent ceiling. "This is the first Game I play with you. These are the stakes, you win, and Break can go. You lose, and Break loses his other eye, which I have given back his sight, and must stay as my plaything. Or, if you refuse to play, I'll kill Break."

I sagged. "What are the rules?"

She giggled. "I'll give you whatever you ask for. The purpose of the game is to identify the real Break. I have made replicas of him. If you can successfully identify the real Break, you have won and he can go. If you choose the incorrect Break, you have lost."

"That's easy!" I walked up to the first one, "Are you the real Break?" I demanded.

"Yes Miss. Alice."

"See? Easy!"

"Is that your final choice, Alice?" she giggled to the Cheshire cat by her. I narrowed my eyes and asked another one the same question.

"Yes Miss. Alice." It replied.

Alyss giggled. "See? They all think they're the real Break!"

"Well then, fine. Break would answer differently."

"No, he won't, Alice. If he responds differently than the others, I will kill you." She grinned, and I wanted to kill her. In fact, after Break escaped, I would.

I sat down, looking at the sea of Breaks. I had no idea. I was useless. I was stuck here and so was Break. We were doomed to be sick playthings for the rest of eternity, and Break would lose his newly-gained sight. He would no doubt loathe me. I couldn't help but cry. All the Breaks cocked their heads to the side. The last time I cried, Break hugged me close. He did every time, even the times I whimpered in the night during my nightmares. He was always there beside me hugging my fears away. I would fall back asleep, and he'd be gone in the morning, with no trace of him left but the sweet scent of candy.

That was it! Break was instructed to act like them, but none of the clones would rush forward to hug me when I cried. None of the clones liked me at all! That was precisely it! Alyss would not create something that did not adore her. Break hated her. She wanted Break to adore her. That was the game. She was going to use Break's feelings to kill me off, and I would have lost. She would then, in her sick way, seduce him to adore her like all of the clones.

"I need a knife, Alyss." She handed me one.

I approached one. "I will kill Alyss if you do not kill me." I handed it the knife. It lunged at me without hesitation. I dodged, grabbed the knife, and wrenched it away from it. I cut the strings holding it up, and it fell on the floor, flopping like a fish out of water before it was still.

"That could have been Break." She said. It suddenly disappeared.

"It's not him. I have a question, Alyss."

"Yes my dear?" She asked.

"If I cut down the real Break, so long as I choose him as the real Break first, will he disappear too?"

"Whomever you choose as the real Break and cut down, if it is the real Break, he will not disappear. However, if you cut him down without choosing him, he will disappear like the clones, and you will have killed him."

I did the same thing, time after countless time. Just as I cut the strings, I would hold my breath, hoping that it wasn't Break and that my reasoning was good. Alyss' face got even worse, time after time. I was sure I was headed in the winning direction.

"I will kill Alyss if you do not kill me." I handed it the knife. _There_, there it was. _That_ was what I was looking for. I was looking for the moment of hesitation before he swung at me. Again I dodged and pulled the knife from him. I held the knife up to the strings. I looked at him for a moment, and he stared blankly out. He wouldn't even give away it was him for fear that Alyss would kill me. I smiled. "Alyss, this is the real Break." I grinned.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Positive." I declared, and I cut the strings. He fell to his feet, and I fell to my knees, trying not to cry. No doubt Break now knew I had agreed to let Alyss heal him, and no doubt he knew I had agreed to stay behind, but I had saved his sight in the one eye and I had repaid him for his protection.

Break fell to his knees too, wrapping his arms around me. "How did you know?" he whispered.

"You faltered. You faltered because you couldn't kill me for Alyss. You don't love her like the clones." I sobbed. "I'm sorry Break."

He didn't say anything for a moment, only hugged me harder. And then, he whispered, "Alice, drink this. You _must_ drink this." He pulled back from me, and then pulled my face to his, and laid his lips on mine. My mouth filled with the salty taste of his blood, and after hardly a moment's hesitation, I swallowed it.

"How sweet, A lovers goodbye." Alyss sneered as she snapped and a door appeared. "Break, you are free to go. Alice, you must stay. These are the rules of the game."

Break stood up, his arms still wrapped around me, dragging me to my feet as well. He hugged me harder and kissed the top of my head. I buried my face in his chest.

"You should know by now, Alyss. Hatter doesn't like you very well." She scowled. Break grinned. "And neither do I. I would not leave Alice here either, and her contractor is still alive." He laughed. "You're a fool. Between Hatter and her contractor, you can say goodbye to me- _and_ Alice." We dropped again, and this time, we came out close to the Pandora headquarters. I looked up at him, "That's the trick, Alice. But it's our secret." He winked.

"You stupid clown! You had me really worried! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T DO THAT BEFORE!" He grinned down at me.

"Alice, I can't just magically teleport anyone with me. They have to have my blood in them, silly." I thought back to the kiss. _So, he was just trying to get me out?_

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed. "So that… Um… uh… Why did you hesitate then?"

He laughed. "Silly rabbit. You think that was only an effective way to get you to drink my blood without Alyss knowing it?" I blushed. His face softened, and then he grinned and picked me up, standing me on a nearby log, so I was a little taller than him. He looked at the tip of my hair that he was playing with. "I heard your memory, Alice. It makes sense. Is it really that surprising I hesitated?" My eyes widened. He smiled. He leaned up, only a breath away from me. "Do you require a proper kiss as proof?" and without waiting for my answer, he kissed me.

And he was right, it wasn't that surprising.

It really was kind of right.

_Collections,_

_Of books and documents,_

_Arise and create_

_Around my cluttered desk,_

_Reworking, the math and measurements,_

_Until I'm convinced, _

_These plans are _

_Picturesque,_

_Like mountains in the Midwest!_

**And Fin. I really loved this, it was fun to write. Originally, as I said last chapter, this was supposed to be 10 chapters, but I really wanted to finish this off and not leave all my lovely readers' hanging- especially because I want to finish off a bunch of my other Fan fictions! Thank you all very much for your time to read this, it was much appreciated. **** Soon I should have another Brelice fan fiction started (Called **_**Salty and Sweet**_**) as well as a SharonxBreak ship fan fiction too! (What is their name, anyway, Baron?) So definitely keep an eye out for both **_**Salty and Sweet**_** and **_**As She Said. **_**I would also like to announce that I will take one-shot requests- s far as Pandora Hearts or Gakuen Alice (Or, if you know another Manga/anime and can link me to it so that I can see/read it online without cost) whatever ship, whatever rating, whatever the premise. Please go ahead and message me. It's first-come, first-serve. If you have a full-chaptered story, I will consider writing it, but those will be far and few between.**

**Thank you for reading and leaving me all your wonderful reviews!**

**Helvengurl**


End file.
